


Breakfast and Bed

by apostate (394percentdone)



Series: Tales of a Tabris [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Trans Male Character, bit of a modern au, ellanis just wants breakfast zevran, ruined 'orlesian' toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/394percentdone/pseuds/apostate
Summary: Ellanis wants to make breakfast, Zevran wants something a little different.





	Breakfast and Bed

**Author's Note:**

> completely and totally self indulgent

Zevran woke to sunlight streaming in from the open window and the enticing sounds of Ellanis in the kitchen. Normally he's the one waking up early to make breakfast, but today is already shaping up into a pleasant surprise. Rolling out of bed he stops to grab briefs from his drawer to shimmy into before heading down the hall, the carpet under his feet muffling his steps. Zevran is about to yawn a good morning to Ellanis when his blood rushes from his head, leaving his knees weak and legs wobbly; Ellanis is standing in the kitchen, skillet in hand, wearing Zevran’s button up from the night before.

When Ellanis reaches for the top shelf Zevran realizes Ellanis is _only_ wearing Zevran’s shirt and his blood rushes south.

Creeping along the tile in the kitchen Zevran turns his foot just behind Ellanis, letting it squeak as he wraps his arms around his lover's waist. “ _Amor_ you’re wearing my shirt.” Zevran’s voice is still rusty with sleep as he purred into the shell of Ellanis’ ear.

Ellanis jumps slightly in Zevran’s grasp, almost dropping his spatula. Rolling his eyes Ellanis doesn’t even look in Zevran’s direction as he continues cooking. “So?” There’s a smile in his voice even if there isn’t one on his face, and Zevran swallows a groan.

“So?  _So_ you can’t just wear my shirts think about what that does to a man.” Zevran moves his hands up to unbutton Ellanis’ shirt and is delighted to find only three of them are actually fastened. Tilting his head Zevran trails a line of kisses from Ellanis’ exposed shoulder up to the soft skin just under his ear, drawing the skin into his mouth to leave a mark later.

Ellanis makes a soft noise as he relaxes into Zevran’s touch, “Maybe I like what it does.” He’s still far to focused on whatever he’s making for Zevran’s taste as Zevran slips his hands under Ellanis’ now open shirt, slowly drawing his fingers across Ellanis’ skin. Teasing his way up Ellanis’ chest, feeling the catch in his breathing when Zevran brushes across one of his nipples.

“Zevran if I burn this Orlesian toast...” If anything the way Ellanis’ warning faded into a stifled moan at the end just made Zevran want to touch him more. Turning his attention to the curve of Ellanis’ neck Zevran scraped his teeth across the sensitive skin; letting one hand trace down Ellanis’ stomach to ghost over his thigh.

Goosebumps erupt under his fingers as Ellanis’ legs fall open, shifting his feet to keep upright and not fall back onto Zevran. Ellanis is already wet and slick against Zevran’s fingers as he skillfully avoids his clit, Ellanis’ hips jerking slightly under his hand. He rocks onto Zevran’s fingers, head tilted to the side to allow Zevran to leave a burning trail of open kisses along his neck, his earing cold against Zevran's ear.

The click of the burner turning off is what tells Zevran he’s won before Ellanis turns around to capture Zevran’s lips in a heated kiss. Wasting no time Zevran picks Ellanis up by the waist, carrying him the few feet over to the counter and setting him down, not once breaking their kiss. Zevran worries at Ellanis’ bottom lip until he lets him in with a breathy whisper of Zevran’s name, the heat of Ellanis’ mouth lighting a fire in Zevran’s veins. Fingers flexing against Ellanis’ hip bones, Zevran breaks away first, just to look at the mess he’s made of his lover.

Zevran’s button up shirt is almost falling off him, one shoulder bare as Ellanis’ chest heaves, his hair disheveled dark strands falling past his shoulders, his earring caught in the mess. Pale skin is flushed red, high in his cheeks and ears and down his chest, nipples dark peaks catching Zevran’s interest. Standing between Ellanis’ sprawled legs Zevran’s heart leaps in his chest as Ellanis gives him a smile tempered with expectation, his teeth catching on his lip.

Zevran grins and lowers his head, sliding his hands around Ellanis’ thighs to thumb Ellanis open and lick his way inside. Slick heat under his tongue as Ellanis moans his name, Ellanis’ hands tangling in his hair to keep Zevran’s head in place. The clench of Ellanis’ fingers against his scalp sends heat racing down his spine to join the fire burning in his core, his thighs close around Zevran’s ears as Ellanis locks his ankles behind Zevran’s back.

There’s a tremble in Ellanis’ legs that's matched by the breathiness in his voice, the way his hips tip forward and twitch under Zevran’s tongue as he runs a thumb over Ellanis’ clit. Ellanis shudders and his legs tense around Zevran, the whispered litany of “Maker” and “Please” and “ _Zevran_ ” falling like water from between Ellanis’ kiss-swollen lips. Zevran takes his time opening Ellanis up, gently sucking and running his tongue along the edges of his entrance. Slick heat and hiccuped breaths are his reward.

Building Ellanis’ edge higher Zevran circles his clit and plunges deep into Ellanis’ folds with his tongue. Trapped against the counter Zevran’s cock twitches and leaks with each of Ellanis’ choked off moans. He's so hard he aches but it doesn't matter when Ellanis is writhing beneath his fingertips.

“Zevran please.” Every inch of Ellanis is trembling, from his voice to his thighs to his fingers pressing in Zevran’s hair. And Zevran has never really been one to deny Ellanis something he asks for. Flicking and rubbing Ellanis’ clit with his thumb while thrusting as deeply as his tongue will reach inside, it doesn't take long for Zevran to push Ellanis of the edge.

Ellanis cries out as his legs spasm and press into Zevran’s back, the sweetest noise Zevran has ever heard. Lapping the warm flood like a cat with cream Zevran guides Ellanis through his aftershocks, gently running his hands up and down the shaking skin of Ellanis’ hips.

Releasing his lover Zevran looks up meeting Ellanis’ eyes to watch his pupils blow wide as he licks his lips with a grin, the taste of Ellanis still on his tongue. Using his hold on Zevran’s hair, Ellanis leans forward to kiss him roughly, all heat and no finesse. Messy just like the rest of him at the moment. Ellanis’ teeth catch against Zevran’s lips, the sting doing nothing to relieve the growing inferno beneath his skin.

“If you don’t fuck me within the next thirty seconds I’m going to be severely disappointed.” Whispered against Zevran’s lips like a threat, Ellanis’ voice is raw and low and so, so promising. Zevran’s whole body shudders, cock straining against the now slick fabric of his briefs.

“Should we take this back to bed then _mi caro_?”

“The counters already a mess there’s no need.”

_Maker_. All of the flood in Zevran’s body immediately rushes to his cock as Ellanis’ hands trail from his hair down to splay across the back of his neck. Gingerly, Zevran slides his hands back up Ellanis’ thighs to grab his waist and slide him off the counter, his legs still wrapped around Zevran. Zevran makes it as far as the wall leading to the living room, because the last time they did this Ellanis complained about a sore back for weeks, before Ellanis lays claim to his lips again, reverently this time.

The softness of Ellanis’ kiss makes Zevran weak in the knees, stumbling almost as he holds Ellanis up against the wall. Zevran can feel more than hear Ellanis’ laugh, the way it shakes his shoulders and crinkles his eyes a memory Zevran can recall with perfect clarity. Ellanis grinds his hips down against Zevran’s, still smiling into their kiss.

Desire burns in Zevran’s veins as he surges forward, pressing Ellanis into the wall behind him hard. “ _Amor_ you’re making my morning very difficult.”

“And here I thought I was just making it hard.” Ellanis waits all of half a second before laughing so hard at the look Zevran gives him he almost considers dropping him. Zevran doesn’t, of course, as he carries Ellanis back to their bedroom, plopping him down on sheets still messy from sleeping in them.

Ellanis pouts at Zevran, eyes still crinkled in the corners from his laughter, although heat is building in them as he watches Zevran shimmy out of his briefs. He’s still laughing by the time Zevran crawls over to him, grin wide as Zevran leans down to kiss him thoroughly. The heat from earlier returns with a renewed vigor in Zevran’s veins as Ellanis’ laughs peter out into soft moans.

His hands leave Zevran’s hair to trail down his neck, his shoulders, tracing the lines of his tattoos down the length of his side, Zevran’s skin jumping beneath Ellanis’ fingers. The tenderness of Ellanis’ touch is mirrored in his eyes, looking for all the world like a lovestruck fool. It's certainly what Zevran feels like when Ellanis looks at him.

Ellanis flicks his eyes back up to Zevran’s as if he can hear his thoughts and grins wickedly. “Your thirty seconds are running out.” Quickly, before Zevran has time to react, Ellanis flips them, all lithe muscle and speed. It sends Zevran’s heart racing as Ellanis looks down at him from his new height, thighs bracketing Zevran’s hips.

Bending forward Ellanis gently thumbs across the curved lines on Zevran’s cheek before catching his lips in a desperately hungry kiss. With his free hand, Ellanis reaches off to the side, rummaging around on the nightstand for a moment until he makes a triumphant noise into their kiss. Breaking away with an obscene pop Ellanis straightens up, the bottle of lube they had used the night before in his hand.

Wasting no time Ellanis pours a decent amount into his hand and places it back on the nightstand. His bottom lip caught between his teeth Ellanis catches Zevran’s eyes, gaze full of desire as he slowly strokes Zevran's leaking cock. Aching with sensation Zevran arches into Ellanis’ hand, breaking away from his gaze as he tips his head back into the pillow.

Satisfied Ellanis pulls his hand away from Zevran, “Look at me Zev, I want your eyes on me.” Who is Zevran to say no to that request?

Liquid heat burns in his veins as Zevran takes in Ellanis; the redness in his cheeks and ears and down his chest against the pale of his skin, the dark of his hair spilling around his shoulders, Zevran's shirt bunched around his elbows and framing his thighs, the knowing smile on his lips. “You are so handsome _amor._ ”

Ellanis is radiant, has always been a beacon for Zevran, even when alone like this. His eyes crinkle around the edges as his smile widens at Zevran's words, the blush on his cheeks deepening. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Ellanis lines himself up and sinks down on to Zevran's cock.

A rush of air is pulled from Zevran's lungs, the slick heat of Ellanis seating himself fully hitting him like a punch to the gut. Ellanis closes his eyes as he rocks his hips, just barely enough to be considered movement. Fire is burning beneath Zevran's skin and he grabs Ellanis’ hips, fingers clutching against smooth skin. Without hesitation Ellanis links his fingers with Zevran's, lacing them together to rest on his hips.

Sunlight leaking into their room from between the blinds catches on Ellanis’ earring, the gold becoming a molten line in his hair as he continues his slow rocking. So good and not enough, Zevran moves his hips in time with Ellanis, wanting every drawn-out moment. They could spend the rest of forever here in this moment and be happy.

But the heat of the fire they're building his its own demands, and Ellanis picks up his pace. Rising higher as he rides Zevran harder and faster Ellanis clings to Zevran's hands as if they're the only thing keeping him in place. Little half cries are spilling from him, staccato breaths matching the rise and fall of his hips.

Ellanis trembles under Zevran's fingers, worn out muscles and need mixing under his skin. “I'm close, I'm so close”

Sparks fly up Zevran's spine and he presses his fingers into Ellanis’ hips. “Let me see your eyes as you come for me _caro_.” A plea more than a request, a shudder in his voice as he asks.

Ellanis’ eyes snap open as he clenches against Zevran deep inside him. Gaze meeting Zevran's Ellanis’ entire body spasms as he surrenders to the fire in his core. Thrusting into him Zevran isn't far behind as he finds his release inside Ellanis, digging into his hips with his fingers hard enough to leave bruises.

Breathing hard Ellanis all but collapses forward, landing on Zevran's chest with an exhausted huff. Smiling tenderly Zevran places a gentle, sated kiss on the crown of Ellanis’ hair. Releasing his hip Zevran pulls up a hand to run it across Ellanis’ back, soothing the still twitching skin. “ _Amor_ I take it back, wear my shirts more often.”

Ellanis giggles, the sound muffled against Zevran's chest, “You owe me breakfast in bed since I didn't get to finish the one I was making for you.”

Zevran’ssmile widens, “Ah that's cruel _mi caro_.” A fair price to pay in Zevran's book, and well worth his time to see Ellanis like this, relaxed and ravished in his arms.

Minutes pass as they bask in the closeness of each other before the stickiness becomes overwhelming. Ellanis moves first, pushing himself off Zevran’s chest and sliding off his cock. “Shower, now we're gross love.” Zevran nods with a smirk and gets up to follow Ellanis, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist just because he can.

Later, when they're all cleaned up and breakfast has been finished, Zevran plops a dollop of whipped cream on Ellanis’ nose just to see him laugh thinks about forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys? i love them


End file.
